User talk:Birdpaw
Rules 1. Try and have good spelling (Which I know is pretty easy x3) 2. That's it, have fun x3. Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Power Of Four Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 17:00, December 22, 2010 Welcome! Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki, Birdpaw! I hope you have a great time here! I have something to give you: it goes to every user, so don't freak out. Here it is: *Fanfiction- WSW's goal in fanfiction is to be simple and easy to access. When you create fanfiction, make sure it's centered around all your FanClan Alliances, so not to cause confusion with different cats and clans. A lot of users are confused by this, so i'll do my best to explain. You can create clans (alliances) and write stories about those clans. See? *FanClan- When making a fanclan, make it for all clans. When you right a fanfiction, make sure it's centered around your fanclan, as not to cause confusion. *Images- on your profile, you may use ONE of your own cat charart from a different website or wiki. All others from WSW must be in separate slideshows and approved before adding it to your profile proudly. You might want to join Project:Create, for fanfics. Also, WSW is different fanfiction then WFW. Save the infobox on your story or delete it (you're not in trouble) We will start putting them up once Project:Create gets more members. Enjoy, and have fun, NightfernMerry Christmas 17:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Nah, it was just a thing if you wanted to use it. However, it only concerns members of Project:Create, so you'd have listen to it at all. NightfernNew Years is coming 03:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) A Friendly Reminder Hi there, Birdpaw. I've been noticing that you've been acting rather...rude to a few of the members here. Now, I usually try to stay netural in arguments between other wiki-goers, but, it seems that this has been going on for a while now. I'm just here to let you know that you have to stop this, before measures are taken to make sure you stop. If I continue to see you being rude to the other members, I will have to ban you from Warriors Share Wiki. May StarClan light your path, ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 21:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I realize that you are from another country, Birdpaw. But, that doesn't make you exempt from the rules of being nice to others and ignoring the suggestions from others. Here at WSW, you can write your story any way you please, but we only try and help you out. That's what Project:Create is for - writing stories and helping others. If you chose to leave the wiki, that's fine, and I wish you well. If you eventually decide to come back, we will welcome you back like we would any other member that's left. Have an excellent day, Birdpaw. If you've got any more complaints or questions, feel free to ask. Skye Meow 23:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, thanks for telling me, Bird. :) Sign of the Moon 00:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw, exclamation marks are harmless. I just used them because I was watching for a friend maybe joining chat and it was spamming it up. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 21:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you come on WW's chat? Google Chrome spazzes when I have two different ones open. XD ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ''' 21:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahah. Sure. 23:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.... Birdpaw the ''Canadian''. 18:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Doing my best with it...help is always appreciated. xD I've notified Leopardclaw. She should be able to take care of it once she gets on. 21:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The Calling The calling of the cats had been getting no attention, so I decided to leave a message on everyone's talkpages.: Order of chapters: bubblefur: rowan Stormflight: dazzle Mistfire: moonshine Strayflame: Twidye Dakota: Birdpaw Waterfall: Splashcloud If your cat takes a mate, it cannot have kits in the first book. You may change the Allegiances as you like, but only for the clan your cat is in. 'If it's your turn to write a chapter and you haven't edited in seven days, your cat will be given away to someone else (Exception: unless you say ahead of time that you will be gone for more than a week.) ' Goals for first book: Each cat must have met each other by the end, and they must have gotten the prophecy from StarClan before they meet. That sounds like that's it. have fun writing!-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! 14:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you. Bird, I know you may have chosen to abstain from voting, but blanket message is blanket message x3 11:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) If you get on and I'm on chat, chat? Uh, yeah. x3 16:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) You have been asked to critique a story on P:C. Please let the author know if you are able to do so by responding to the critique request on the project. Thanks, lol blanket message. ALSO well done on 1000 edits. You are one of the few people I will say this to, so yes. =P 19:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Bird no come back my chat froze please come back ;-; 14:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) review Do you mind reviewing my story Hidden Flower? Thanks! =) [[User:.Stormboot.|'''Storm]] long October 17:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Bird, dearest, it'd be nice if you could read this blog and act upon the P:C section. As one of my SW's I don't exactly want to demote you. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 20:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy what's-the-word messages) Collab According to my last reassigning blog, you are writing as Night's Flame for this collab. Go there for information on the series. 05:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC)